1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a servo case and a mounting fixture or bracket for a servo used for radio controlled models.
2. The Prior Art
Servos are used as actuators for flight control surfaces on radio models such as aircraft, helicopters and cars. Conventional servo cases or housings are box-shaped, and have two mounting tabs with predrilled holes for mounting the servos in a vertical position. There are also servo cases that have mounting tabs for mounting the servos horizontally, but these are very rare. In order to eliminate any backlash between the servo and the rudder, and to obtain a smooth, free moving motion from the servo arm to the control surface, it had become popular to install servos directly where they were needed (i.e., directly in the wings or rudders of a plane). Because of the relatively narrow thickness of the wings and rudders, servos have to be installed in a horizontal position, thus mounting the servo on its side.
When a conventional servo is installed in the horizonal, flat position, as mentioned above, the mounting tabs on the servo case require that a hole be cut that is much larger than the servo case itself. In most wings, all the structures within a wing are integral parts which add to the structural integrity of the entire wing. Therefore, in almost all cases, when a larger hole is cut for the servo, the structure of the wing or rudder is weakened at that particular point. For this reason, servos have been developed that do not have any mounting tabs (or the mounting tabs are cut off of conventional servos) and are used exclusively for wing or rudder installations. Although this type of servo has minimized the size needed to cut out the wing or rudder, these servos are very difficult to install in a vertical position, due to the lack of mounting tabs.